Fashion Tips
by seca
Summary: Byakuya tries to correct Renji’s lack of fashion.


Title: Fashion Tips

Series: Bleach

Characters: Byakuya x Renji

Word Count: 748

Rating: G

Summary: Byakuya tries to correct Renji's lack of fashion.

Byakuya really didn't see himself as the kind of person to correct others for poor fashion, if people wanted to look like total buffoons with the grossly mismatched clothes they chose to wear, it wasn't his problem. But now that he was spending his personal time with his vice captain and now lover, he found it near impossible to ignore Renji's misguided sense of fashion. So when Renji wanted to take him out for dinner wearing the purple headband he had taking to putting on religiously recently, the nobleman decided to draw the line.

"We're not going anywhere until you start looking presentable," he told the younger man bluntly.

Renji blinked dumbly for a moment at those words, then took a look at what he was wearing, which was the normal shinigami garb and wondered what was so wrong with it. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing now?" he asked, still rather confused about what Byakuya's problem was.

"The uniform is fine, it's the bandana that you have on that is the problem," the nobleman explained, and even reached up to give the offending garment a tug, to make sure Renji knew exactly what he was talking about since the redhead could be a bit slow sometimes.

A hand shoots up protectively over the head band and Renji asks defensively, "And what's wrong with it? It's a nice blue and white so it isn't clashing or nothing."

Byakuya looks a little stunned for a moment before a realization comes over him and he gives Renji a knowing look. "Renji, are you by chance colorblind?"

The tall redhead sputtered for a moment before he manageed to spit out his protest, "I have no idea what you're talking about. I can see colors just fine."

"Then how else would you explain why you claim your bandana is blue and white when it is obviously not either of those colors?" Byakuya asked, rather amused at this new piece of information about the younger man.

The deep blush that rose on Renji's cheeks was enough of an answer to confirm the nobleman's suspicions. But the dark haired man remained quiet and let his younger lover say his piece. "Yea well, it's um," Renji mumbled out before finally he sighed and truthfully answered, staring at the ground, "I can see some colors, just not all of them."

In response Byakuya just reached up and silently untied the cloth around Renji's head, taking it off. The redhead turned his gaze up at that action and is surprised to see the faintest of smiles on his captain's lips as the older man told him, "At least that can explain some of your choices in 'fashion'. I hope you will not mind it if I ask to accompany you the next time you venture to purchase new clothes."

"Ah, you really don't have to do that," Renji responded quickly, a little nervous at the idea of the news that Byakuya was picking clothes for him now getting back to his friends who would never let him live it down. Of course said friends also told him that his bandana was a nice shade of blue which he was going to have his fists talk to them about the next time he saw them.

As he tucked the bandana he had neatly folded into Renji's kimono, which caused the blush on the taller man's face to slightly darken, Byakuya said plainly, "That kimono you are so fond of wearing is pink."

At that piece of news Renji made a note to let his feet join in on the conversation with his friends later. He also grumbled, "I guess it wouldn't be too bad if you came. But just to make sure I got the colors right, 'cause I don't think I can pull off wearing the type of stuff you do."

Letting a small smile grace his lips, Byakuya decided to let the younger man believe that he had won the argument for now. He then suggested with a twinge of humor in his smooth voice, "I hardly doubt you would look good in any of my clothes, Renji. Now come, we don't want to be late for dinner."

Renji nodded his head, though he couldn't shake the feeling that there was something a bit ominous about that smile. But he still felt a little safer that his clothes shopping was in less sinister hands as he doubted Byakuya would let him buy anything neon ever again.


End file.
